Unusual Situations Bring New Sensations (OCs Needed)
by StrangeGerbil
Summary: 3/2/13 Things have been really plain at all the world meetings. That is until new and old Countries and Nations start popping up and showing up to the meetings! Just what is going on? Accepting OCs until the 20th!
1. Chapter 1

**[Quick! OCsXCanon and OCxOC Involved.]**

**Okay peeps, this is a Fanfiction where you can send in an OC of yours. I have a character sheet for you to fill out below, and please also check out the Rules before you PM me your OC sheet.**

**RULES!**

**0.) Send me the info through a PM.**

**1.) Your character can either be a made-up country, or a real one. Make sure you know the history of the country you choose. If you make one up? Go all out, it's your idea.**

**2.) NO. MARY-SUES OR GARY-STUES. PERIOD. Hetalia is fun drama, not sad tear-fests. Your country has some past problems? Well so do the other ones, but they get over it. They're Countries, they learn from their mistakes, most of them do anyway.**

**3.) Your OC's description should widely be based off of most of its population's appearance. (Ex. Hawaii would not have pale skin and blonde hair.)**

**4.) I know it's hard, but if you're using a real country, do a little research on it.**

**5.) The name of the OC should match their countries Background languages. (Ex. Japan is Kiku Honda, and his name is solely Japanese. I hope I didn't sound racist. ._.)**

**6.) Be creative and have fun.**

-X-X-X-

[First off, this character is going to appear in this story because she is my own OC. This is also an example of what information you have to show me. Good descriptions are wise.]

Country (Fictional [X] Non-Fictional []): Grangouia.

Country Nickname: The Hungry Steel Island.

Population: 13,000.

Location: Medium sized island, located 200 miles northwest of the Americas.

Coat Of Arms: A giant wolf holding a lance, surrounded by cherries.

Country Age: 4,000.

Human Age: 25.

Human Name: Uiliealo Xases.

Gender: Female.

Height: 5'9.

Skin Color: Average Caucasian.

Hair Color (Curl?): Light silver. No curl.

Eye Color: Neon yellow.

Personality: Loud, hyper, prideful, usually seen eating fruit, likes challenges.

Extra: She has a scar running through her right eye.

Favorite Phrase: "Ay, you looking for a fight?"

Most Worn Outfit: White chest wrappings, brown open jacket covered in civil war medals. A dark brown fur skirt, white wrappings used as socks, black leather boots, chain-mail gloves.

Language(s) Mostly Spoken: Grangouian, English.

Brief History:

1788: Escaped prisoners of war find the desolated but heavily greened and resourced island. They start clans of their own.

1793: The strange air on the island causes the offspring of the native's genetics to mutate, causing silver hair and yellow eyes.

1912: Grangouia is recognized as a country.

Allies: None, yet.

Enemies: None, yet.

Romance (Yes or No. If yes, what kind of personality is your Country interested in? Does the gender matter?): Probably. Most compatible with a violent or strong and proud Country. Gender does not matter.

-X-X-X-

Country (Fictional [] Non-Fictional []):

Country Nickname:

Population:

Location:

Coat Of Arms:

Country Age:

Human Age:

Human Name:

Gender:

Height:

Skin Color:

Hair Color (Curl?):

Eye Color:

Personality:

Extra:

Favorite Phrase:

Most Worn Outfit:

Language(s) Mostly Spoken:

Brief History:

Allies:

Enemies:

Romance (Yes or No. If yes, what kind of personality is your Country interested in? Does the gender matter?):

-X-X-X-

I probably won't PM back until tomorrow.

I can't wait to see your OCs. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**[This is just the first chapter. I'm still accepting OCs. They will still be accepted until I deem that I have too many. Anyway... TO THE FIRST CHAPTER! XD]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I also do not own any of the OCs (except for Grangouia). They belong to their respective creators/owners.**

x-x-x

It was just another normal morning, and a seemingly normal day at the World Meeting. America and England were arguing over something trivial and France was hitting on some of the maids. Italy was happily sitting next to Germany whose eye was twitching dangerously.

China was trying to scoot his chair away from Russia who was just giving him a sweet smile. Greece was sleeping with a black cat curled up in his lap.

Switzerland was sitting with his arm's crossed and his trigger finger itching. Liechtenstein was patiently waiting for the meeting to start.

Japan was just being his normal self. Lithuania was secretly watching Belarus. And in return Belarus was creepily eyeing her older brother. Poland was painting his nails. Estonia and Latvia were quietly trembling, they were seated opposite of Russia.

Many of the other Countries hated coming to these boring meetings, but they had to. Everybody had to.

Finally Germany couldn't take it anymore. He loudly snapped at all the Countries to: "Shut ze hell up!"

All of the other countries immediately stopped what they were doing. All of their eyes were on the tall, muscular blonde. "Zat is quite enough! Everybody gets five minutes! We will start wiz-" "Hey, bturu! I am supposed to be here, edghie!" A rough and seemingly weirdly female voice shouted from outside the close meeting door.

Everybody was confused and most of the people in the room turned as a guard was sent flying into the room, crashing into the wall.

A tall woman with silver hair and yellow eyes walked into the room. She wore a brown fur coat that adorned medals, a fur skirt, boots, and chain-mail gloves. Behind her was a few other people.

"It seems we are late." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "This is all because you want to fight people you see. If you had just stayed focused we would have been here five hours earlier!" A woman standing a few feet away from her said.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! But they were begging for it! I will bask in glory for my victory!" "You didn't get to bask in any glory or victory! You got arrested for beating down and old lady." "Damn, you're right." The woman hung her silver-haired head in shame, then she perked backed up.

Shocking anyone close to her (except the people who she was traveling with and a few exceptional countries), she leaped onto the table and stood. "I am the greatest almost-nation in the world!" She hollered. "I AM GRANGOUIA! HEAR ME ROAR!" America shouted, "No you're not!", but he was ignored.

"Miss Grangouia, will you please calm down. You might wake up my brother." A teenage girl who closely resembled Greece, quietly said. She had medium brown hair and matching brown eyes. She wore a white tank-top stuffed into a floral-print skirt, and flats. On top of her head was a small, fluffy cat. Her name is Athena Karpusi, the personification of Cyprus, a younger sister of Greece, who was still sleeping.

"Meh. Fine. But only because I'm feeling nice." Grangouia then jumped off the table, landed in front of another (intimidating) woman, and quickly backed up although she wore a smile on her face.

"Watch it, Hungry Island." The woman had black hair with silver streaks, purples eyes, and tan skin. She had a birthmark of a sword and shield encircled by a crown on her arm. She wore a black wife beater, a sleeveless grey trench coat, black capris, and knee-high combat boots. She had wrappings on her right bicep, twin muskets attached to her belt, a knife and it's case attached to her left thigh, and a sword strapped to her back. Her name is Rasia Alverian. She is the personification of the Royal Island, Naxos.

To sum it up, she seemed like a badass country. A few countries who recognized Naxos, cowered away from her.

"Okay, okay! Furgish, Naxos." Grangouia, or Uiliealo Xases apologized. Grangouia liked to believe she was the strongest country (in fact though she wasn't) but she knew that Naxos could easily kick her ass.

"There really doesn't need to be any fighting." The only male in the group spoke up. He had black hair with a curl that resembled Taiwan's, peach tan skin, and dark brown eyes. He wore a purple long sleeved button-down shirt, long black pants, and dress shoes. He also wore a watch on his right hand, and silver-framed glasse. Underneath his shirt was another shirt with a penguin on it. His name is Akihiko Yamada. He is the personification of Hokkaido. Also known as Hoh.

The countries who were seated at the world meeting were still getting over their shock and surprise at the new and old faces.

A short kid (who is of the female gender) with very messy, short blond hair with a curl that looked like America's and a double cowlick found the scene in front of her so amusing, she randomly bursted into laughter. She had indigo eyes and she wore an oversized red T-shirt with a huge smiley face on it, shorts that ended mid-thigh, running shoes, and a purple baseball cap. Her name is Charlie Williams, she is the personification of the Aerican Empire. Also known as Aerica.

"What's so funny, lortiyu?" Grangouia asked, slightly insulting Charlie's height in her own language. "Hey! I know you said something mean, old lady!" Aerica accused.

"I am not that old, you joking kiloqi!" Grangouia accused back. "Are you kidding me? You're like 1,000 years old!" "I am 4,000 and that is not old! What about you, miurti? You're just a baby-country only twenty-six years old!" "Bah! Choke on some pickles!" "Get eaten by the giant wolves we breed on my island!"

Hokkaido tried to get them to make-up, but his efforts were useless because they were getting louder. The other countries in the room were either, confused, upset, interested, or like a few others that just didn't care. Cyprus was too busy munching on a cookie.

They continued their arguing. Naxos was becoming angrier by the minute. "Their stupid bickering has gone on long enough!" She then pulled one of her muskets out and aimed it at the both of them. "Shut the hell up! I'll blow you to smithereens!" She was 99.9% serious.

"Yes m'am!" Aerica would have loved it if somebody else had gotten this annoyed, but annoying Naxos? That was a death wish. Grangouia still continued to bicker... with air. Naxos pulled the trigger, a hole was blown into the wall. "YEEGY JICKDEP! I'm done!" Grangouia had almost had her head shot off.

After the new group had taken some time to settle down, they were confronted by Germany.

"Vy are you people here?" He asked, seriously. "Because," Grangouia also became serious. "most of us are bored and want attention. Others want to be included. Me? I want to fight you."

x-x-x

**I am so sorry if I made your character OOC. Please try and give me more info on how to shape them into how you actually wanted them to be.**

**If you want me to give you credit for the characters individually, let me know.**


End file.
